


Acceptance

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, happy jeongmi day, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mina finally learned to accept things around her and decided to move forward after what happened between her and Jeongyeon.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 10





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> JeongMi’s been feeding all of us lately hehe it’s cute

_**“You were just one chapter in my life and I now need to move forward and open another one”** _

It’s been 3 months since Jeongyeon broke up with Mina and the latter is not moving on yet. No, not yet, she’s not ready, she’s still not ready to let go of all the things and feelings she invested and discovered to herself, and to the things around her through Jeongyeon.

It’s really hard—almost everyone who has been in a relationship can prove that. It is, for Mina, personally. She needs to be used to the things around her without Jeongyeon now. She needs to be used to waking up alone in the morning, not having someone by her side in the kitchen while making breakfast, driving alone going to work, binge-watching Marvel movies at her room, playing games with the system in her laptop as her rival, not having someone to cuddle with when it’s extra cold, not dancing with someone when her favorite mellow song comes on. She was used to being with Jeongyeon for almost 7 years that she didn’t really expect that the girl will leave her. Mina is a positive thinker and therefore that thought never crosses her mind once.

Well, one can say that it happened just once weeks before Jeongyeon left her when the girl was suddenly acting weird and all that is unlikely of her. She comes home late, not cuddling with her, does not say I love you back before going to sleep, ignoring her calls during free time and a whole lot more that made Mina think that…right, maybe that one thought that she has always been avoiding eventually comes true—that it is indeed possible for Jeongyeon to fall out of love for her. There. That’s the right term for Jeongyeon’s reason on why she has left Mina 3 months ago in front of the place they first met. (TMI: it’s just one block away from where Mina is currently living).

Mina has a flying mind, an empty soul for the whole three days before actually letting the fact sink in that indeed, Jeongyeon broke up with her already. It’s the whole week that she got to leave her work for a while to find some inner peace, to talk to herself and be able to decide that she should move on eventually because if Jeongyeon wants to break up, even if it is really painful for her, the girl is always true to her words and that’s why she doesn’t want to ask questions anymore, doesn’t want to hold back to that .1% possibility that Jeongyeon might have just mistaken with her decision with her feelings, but no, it’s Yoo Jeongyeon and she likes to end things quickly if it’s not working anymore.

Call her selfless, call her a martyr, but when that moment Jeongyeon said those words to her, she just watched the girl turned her back to her and walk away from her not planning to hold her hand nor hug her back nor run to her and beg her to stay. Mina knows that Jeongyeon deserves it, she deserves to be free from her. Mina knows that maybe that 7 years of being together was enough for her and the girl might discover things that does not include her. A whole lot of process, but Mina decided to take it one by one.

She cries herself to sleep for the whole week for the second week just by staring at their photo atop of her side table. Her ceiling still composed of their shared own glowing universe and the scent of the humidifier still has Jeongyeon’s favorite lilies. Jeongyeon’s sweaters and hoodies were left in Mina’s closet and even the girl’s toothbrush and favorite honey shampoo in the bathroom. There’s also those different flavored ramen at her cabinet and a note that Mina shouldn’t eat the spicy ones. She cries on the day too, when the sun is directly hitting her in the living room just seeing all of the things and her whole apartment that has been filled by Jeongyeon for the past years.

And it hurts, _it still hurts_. In that 7 years that Mina was used to Jeongyeon’s presence always beside her, she doesn’t know how to function for a while when Jeongyeon left their, now her, apartment. She still absent-mindedly put two utensils and plates on the table, stir two coffees, or cook ramen with different flavors, then realizing that she doesn’t need to do it anymore because the girl already left her.

It hurts when she thinks of the girl, seeing things that reminds her of the girl, suddenly smelling her scent out of nowhere. It hurts that she doesn’t have her by her side when there are storms and heavy rains and flying cockroaches and spiders at the top of the refrigerator. It hurts when she doesn’t have anyone to kiss her good night and sing her lullabies when she has nightmares. It hurts when all she could ever think of is Jeongyeon that made her do and discover things inside and outside of her that she sometimes wish she didn’t.

But she can’t do anything now, right? Like what she said, if it’s what Jeongyeon wants then she just needs to accept it. Okay, until the end, she is still whipped for the girl, but she believes it’s the best for the both of them and so she let the girl walk away.

That scene almost always haunts her every night, replaying in her mind and suggesting the possible ways of making her stay, but then she wakes up on an empty bed, and then nothing happens. It’s the reality that Mina really needs to accept and live from now on.

As she looks at herself in the mirror and found Jeongyeon’s note containing _Love yourself the way I love you, Mina_ , she cries at the beginning of the day because at least the girl really made her feel loved when there’s still a thing between them. And in that very moment, Mina decided to take the next step.

Mina slowly consoles herself. She goes out, drinks, focus on her work, and also sometimes eat lots of sweets, watches movies that is not her genre, and walks at midnight feeling the breeze and the darkness that calms her down and tells her that everything’s gonna go back to its proper place in no time.

Time heals all wounds and as time passes by, as Mina does the things like ordinary, she had finally learned to be independent again and live her life just like she was 7 years ago before Jeongyeon came, but the better version, she stated.

She’s contented, decided to keep the remaining questions in herself and let it be forgotten. She wants to focus on herself more—cares for herself, love herself, and reminds herself that she is still important with or without a partner.

Jeongyeon was a lesson in her life for her to appreciate her life and herself more. The girl was just a chapter in her life that contains happy and sad memories that made her stronger and better today and she’s thankful for that. She’s thankful for the girl, still. No regrets, no disappointments, just being grateful that at least destiny made them meet and be together in this life for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this months ago and decided to post it now. I told you, I am slowly turning into an angst machine


End file.
